Talk:Imaginary Gift/@comment-33728110-20180819193901
Due to two factors (having read manga volumes and observing how clans act in general) I have to say that Bushiroad has really dropped the ball on the last clans' gifts. Before even going into more specifics I will say that Bushiroad putting 10 clans in Force almost seems as if they want to... FORCE people into pushing it to the forefront of the meta. It feels extremely intrusive and a little disappointing when we have three gifts, all with their own limitations when interacting with others. Narukami / Accel - My biggest problem with this choice is that it will undercut the introduction of Noaki into the show, much like Limit Break did. The manga objectively did it better. SPOILERS. When Noaki sees that Aichi is trying extremely hard to interact with others and get them into Vanguard via a club he decides to spy on him and Shin tells him that Aichi is the Asian Champion and people look up to him. He really is taken back by this and asks Shin to teach him Vanguard in secret. Shin is sure he can teach him to win at the game. Meanwhile, people only want to join the club because Kourin is a celebrity, but she makes them cardfight her and they can only join the club if they win, which no one can do. This culminates in Noaki challenging Kourin and eventually riding a 12k base Narukami grade 3 with no other advantage but its 2k higher power base than Ezel, which leads to Noaki winning. The funny part is that Noaki, being new at the game, does not realize how important the small bit of extra power his Vanguard has actually is. If Narukami was Force, Gold being Accel, they could still use a similar theme to introduce Noaki and it would play out in an awesome way. With both clans having 12k grade 3's it will most likely play out as if Noaki either lucked out or outplayed Kourin, which is not as engaging. Narukami is also a clan that always seems to focus on big Vanguard skills, rather than field presence. In order to fit Narukami to this new playstyle there are going to have to be a lot of mechanical changes, which may throw of its balance in Premium. Link Joker / Force - For Link Jokers I can actually see the Force gift fitting in the sense that Delete is both an attack and defense oreinted skill, BUUUUT I can't help but feel like Stargate is getting shafted by not having a Protect clan in their roster. If you like aliens and robots you should still be able to use different playstyles. You shouldn't be mechanically limited due to your choice in Aesthetics. Also, having Protect would have given Deletor Premium decks a way of defending with limited hand, which they most definetly can use. Lastly, it just seems very unfair to stack power onto a Deletor field when your defending power is already 0 and your resources are being controlled. This choice looks like a balancing nightmare. Gear Chronicle / Force - Once again, the interaction of Gear Chronicle getting Force seems to be very badly thought out in terms of balance. Gears can consistently get out 5 and more attacks and now you can give all of those attacks an extra 10k power just for riding. Giving Gear Chronicle Accel would at least make stacking the power on the zones where you are re-calling impossible via gift. Also, the thought of another possible main character having a Force deck is a little nauseating.